O Primeiro Natal do Bebê
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Vendo seu filho balbuciar contente, as palminhas das mãos rechonchudas batendo de alegria, e sua esposa rindo iluminada pelas chamas da lareira, Shikamaru deu-se conta que tinha muito a agradecer naquele natal... *S2* ShikaTema / Amigo Secreto ShikaTema BR


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... ok, posso conviver com isso. xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Presente para Anna Carina Sobral de Brito, minha amiga secreta do grupo ShikaTema BR do facebook.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Betado por Arê-chan (Nyah)/ Sensei-Arê (ffnet e spirit)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **O Primeiro Natal do Bebê**

 **~*S2*~**

Shikamaru seguia devagar pelos campos, agora cobertos por camadas de neve, com seu filho de três meses, Shikadai, no colo. Aquela era a herança de sua família, o amor pela grande área florestal e pelos veados que tinham a missão diária de cuidar.

— Veja, Shikadai! Um dia, você zelará pela floresta do clã, como eu faço e seu avô fazia antes de mim — disse, murmurando emocionado ao lembrar-se de seu pai. — Onde estiver, ele nos protege e auxilia nessa missão.

Alheio ao significado das palavras do pai, com as mãozinhas cobertas por luvas, Shikadai tentou capturar um floco de neve, porém, com sua coordenação limitada, não conseguiu e o floco pousou no nariz pequeno, atraindo os olhos verdes como os de sua mãe.

Sorrindo, Shikamaru removeu a neve e ajeitou a jaqueta e o gorro do bebê quando este tremeu levemente, decidindo fazer o caminho de volta para o calor do lar.

— Ai, estão vocês! Daqui algumas horas nossas visitas chegarão. — Temari os recepcionou na porta, com a expressão irritada, que se transformou em um enorme sorriso ao se adiantar para pegar Shikadai. — Preparei um banho quentinho para você, meu amorzinho. — O sorriso dela desapareceu ao encara-lo e informar séria: — Você também tem que se banhar e se trocar. Não demore.

Obedientemente, Shikamaru colocou as mãos atrás da nuca e começou a andar em direção ao banheiro. Jamais contrariava a esposa. Minutos depois, limpo e perfumado, recebeu o filho de volta enquanto Temari terminava de aprontar a ceia de natal.

Sentou no tapete entre a lareira, decorada com três meias com os nomes deles, e o sofá, coberto com uma colcha de retalhos. Colocou o filho entre as pernas e aproveitou a espera pelas visitas para jogar shogi. Shikadai observava seus movimentos com atenção, e Shikamaru esperava que no futuro tivesse um parceiro de jogo, como um dia fora de seu pai.

— Meus irmãos chegaram! — Temari informou empolgada.

Shikamaru não compartilhava da mesma euforia, mas entendia a esposa. Aquele era o primeiro natal do bebê e também o primeiro almoço de natal que ela daria na casa deles. Temari lhe confessara, logo após pedir-lhe para fazer a comemoração, que jamais tivera um natal com amigos e familiares, seu pai rejeitava qualquer tipo de festividade.

Ela queria dar ao filho uma vida diferente, com amigos e familiares ao redor dele, com risadas e calor humano. Ele queria o mesmo, pois crescera em um ambiente assim, por isso apoiou e apoiava a esposa totalmente. Pegou o filho no colo e levantou para recepcionar os irmãos da areia.

— Oi, grandão! — Kankuro cumprimentou Shikadai, que o encarou com curiosidade.

Gaara estava do lado, observando-o com serenidade. Era o primeiro contato do ruivo com o sobrinho e também com um bebê, mas logo isso mudaria. Sua esposa, que o conselho aconselhara a deixar em Suna, estava nos últimos meses de gravidez. Então, era bom observar uma criança e aprender.

— Ele tem seus olhos — disse ao acompanha Temari até a árvore de Natal, montada ao lado da lareira, para colocar os presentes que trouxera, arrancando um sorriso orgulhoso da irmã.

Logo em seguida chegaram os recém-casados, Chouji e Karui, e os Yamanaka, Ino, Sai e o bebê de poucos dias, Inojin. Depois de abraços e beijos, os novos visitantes acomodaram os presentes na árvore e seguiram junto dos Nara e dos Sabaku para a sala de jantar.

A mesa estava belamente decorada, com uma toalha de desenhos natalinos, um enfeite central com duas velas cercadas por pinhas e folhas de pinheiro, e a comida, para deleite de Chouji, era farta. Os olhos do Akimichi passearam por todos os alimentos, se deliciando com o enorme peru, sopa, pão de gengibre, biscoitos em forma de bonecos de neve, bolo para a sobremesa e chocolate quente.

Karui, com um sorriso miúdo, balançou a cabeça conformada e segurou a mão dele, apertando-a com carinho para conter a ansiedade dele de atacar a comida. Corando por ser tão óbvio, Chouji devolveu o sorriso, agradecido por ter uma esposa compreensiva que o amava do jeito que era.

Sentando na cabeceira da mesa, com Chouji a sua esquerda e Shikadai – na cadeirinha – à sua direita, seguido por Temari, Shikamaru tinha uma visão privilegiada de todos a sua volta, acompanhando toda a conversa e os risos com alegria estampada nas feições acostumadas com a expressão de tédio e sono.

Depois da ceia voltaram para a sala, a fim de abrir os presentes, se divertindo por horas com os acertos e erros das escolhas. Kankuro, com a voz mais desagradável que Shikamaru ouviu, cantou alto um hino natalino que escutara nas ruas de Konoha. Logo sendo calado pela irmã, preocupada com a audição dos bebês. Bebendo o chocolate e comendo bolo conversaram por horas.

Vendo seu filho balbuciar contente, as palminhas das mãos rechonchudas batendo de alegria, e sua esposa rindo iluminada pelas chamas da lareira, Shikamaru deu-se conta que tinha muito a agradecer naquele natal, estar cercado de amor e sentir o peito se amontoando no calor da família que Temari ajudara a aumentar era um deles.

As horas passaram rápido e logo chegou a hora das despedidas. Parado no vão da porta com Temari ao seu lado e Shikadai no colo, Shikamaru se despediu dos irmãos da esposa, depois dos Yamanaka e dos Akimichi.

Chouji lhe deu um tapa amigável no ombro.

— Ano que vem será na minha casa.

— Pode contar com uma ceia maravilhosa como a de vocês — falou Karui com segurança e orgulho, um braço na cintura de Chouji. — Meu marido é um cozinheiro fantástico.

Shikamaru assentiu e estava prestes a entrar e fechar a porta quando Chouji chamou sua atenção.

— Olhe! — apontou para cima sorridente. — Um visco, bem acima de vocês.

O Nara acompanhou o olhar e depois o desceu para a esposa, cuja face clara estava levemente corada. Sem pensar muito plantou um beijo nos lábios da problemática que o enchera de amor e felicidade, depois deu um beijo na testa do filho que carregava. Rindo, Temari repetiu o gesto do marido dando um beijo na bochecha do filho.

Encantados com o amor que o casal irradiava, os visitantes apreciaram os Nara rirem com as faces coradas. No colo de seu pai, com a mãozinha sendo acariciada pela mãe dele, Shikadai olhava tudo com a atenção, sendo cercado pela alegria e amor dos pais. Aquele era o primeiro de muitos natais em que o bebê Nara veria o amor e felicidade refletirem nos rostos de seus pais.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Esse é o meu presente de amigo secreto para Anna Carina. Do fundo do coração, espero que goste.**

 **Espero que seu Natal tenha sido maravilhoso e que 2017 seja repleto de alegrias.**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Moon.**


End file.
